Love Awakens
by cutiewolves
Summary: this story takes place after the Reckoning. starting off from Chloe and Derek's kiss, they find out about Derek's father, but what happens when they go look for him and in the prosses they awaken love that they never knew existed...
1. Sneak Peak

**I do not own any of the Darkest Powers Kelley Armstrong does...to everyones disappointment. this is just a small part of the story i might write if all of you think i should go on with the story.**

**__****Sneak peak... CPOV**

This was all i wanted. to be here with Derek, having him finally kissing me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, feel mine and Derek's tounges battaling for control. I had butterflys in my stomach, and I could feel a warm liquid come between my legs.

The next thing that i knew, Derek pushed me up agenst a tree. Our kiss became more intence like someone was about to explode. his whole body was against mine. I could feel how I made him feel by the bulge in his pants that was pressed in to my stomach.

I had to break the kiss to catch my breath. but Derek didn't move his lips from minE he just began to kiss my jaw line.. "D-Derek," I said as he kissed up and down my neck, when he found the place behined my ear and began to nibble on it it caused me to moan.

I pulled his lips back to mine and...

**please review and tell me if you want me to keep this story going... and give me some sugestion for the future if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait... I've been busy with school and stuff but here's the full chapter.**

**CPOV**

This was all I wanted. To be here with Derek, having him finally kissing me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest; feel mine and Derek's tongues battling for control. I had butterflies in my stomach.

The next thing that I knew, Derek pushed me up ageist a tree. Our kiss became more intense like someone was about to explode. His whole body was against mine. I could feel how I made him feel by the bulge in his pants that was pressed in to my stomach.

I had to break the kiss to catch my breath, but Derek didn't move his lips from mine he just began to kiss my jaw line. "D-Derek," I said as he kissed up and down my neck, when he found the place behind my ear and began to nibble on it caused me to moan.

I pulled his lips back to mine and I began to take his clothes off when someone called, "Chloe, Derek are you guys out here?"

"Fuck, what's Simon doing out here," Derek sighed, "he just had to interrupt one of the best moments in my life."

Derek put me back on the ground and we straightened out our cloths before Simon came and seen us. _This is a little embarrassed, what if he saw us._ I thought as he came into view.

"There you guys are. We've been looking everywhere for you, dad wants to talk to you two about _something." _Simon said. By the way he said something, it didn't sound like an 'I want to know how you have been' kind of something.

"Fine Simon, we'll be there in a sec." I said, a bit worried and scared on what was coming.

_Back at the hotel_

Before Derek and I went in the room to talk to Kit we shared a quick kiss. Then we walked in.

"Chloe, Derek have a seat. This talk will take a while." Kit said.

"What do you went to say dad." Derek said a bit annoyed.

"Well I know you two have feelings for each other and there's something I want to tell you before things get too far." He said, "You see, Derek I was hoping this wouldn't happen for a while, but there's something about werewolves you need to know."

"Chloe you can go I'll..."Derek was cut off.

"This has a lot to do with you Chloe, so you can stay. That's why a wanted to talk to both of you." Kit stated, "You see I want to tell you two about how werewolves mate..."

**I know it's not much more but I'm going to try to update more often know that my semester is almost over and next is easy. also I want to know if anyone of my fans is interested in being a co- author with me and help me write this story... if you're interested give me one paragraph of your writing and I'll message you back is your in.**


	3. the talk

**Sorry I know it's been like forever since I updated... I didn't mean to do it but I kind of got stuck and had school, family, and work so I didn't have the time**

**CPOV**

**Last Chapter**

_"This has a lot to do with you Chloe, so you can stay. That's why a wanted to talk to both of you." Kit stated, "You see I want to tell you two about how werewolves mate..."_

**Chapter 2**

"Umm... dad really we don't need to talk about this." Derek said. I could see the blood rushing to his face. I was wondering what Kit was talking about but had a feeling that it might not be something I want to hear.

"Derek this is something that I need to do as a father and what I'm going to say isn't exactly what you're thinking of." Kit said in a matter-of-factly way.

Derek didn't look happy, but he grabbed my hand and led us to the couch to sit down. After we sat down and got comfortable there was a bit of a long silence in the room as Kit got up and shut the door so no one would interrupt us.

"So, I know you two have feelings for each other and I know you think that I'm going to give you 'the talk' but that's not what it is." He sounded a bit nervous as I watched him sit down in the chair across from us. "Chloe, I know you know that having a werewolf as a boyfriend is not going to be a normal relationship, but do you know exactly what it means?"

"Well any relationship that I would be in wouldn't be normal because of what I am but I don't really know what you're saying." I responded a bit confused. Of course I knew that being in a relationship with Derek wouldn't exactly be like the usual boyfriend girlfriend relation but it couldn't be that bad could it.

I looked over at Derek to see if he understanding what his father was saying, but he looked just as confused as I did. Now instead of wanting to leaved he looked like he wanted to hear more._ Probably to make sure that nothing bad would or could happen to me._

"See in the past werewolves couldn't have a real relationship, but like any wolf they wanted a mate. So what they would do is find a woman, have a child and if the child was a male they'd leave with the child and break off all connections with the women so they never see each other again. Today that they are known in the supernatural world and others know about them they can be with someone, so long as she wasn't just a human, with no fear of being exposed. Now a werewolf can give in a take a mate which they do by marking them, I don't know exactly how they do, but I do know it does no harm to the girl."

I was still a bit confused as to what he was saying so I asked, "So why exactly is it that we really need to know Kit?" I look over to Derek to see a slightly worried face.

"Well Chloe, werewolves and just wolves at that mate for life. So when they take a mate it's like their bound or married and if their mate leaves them it would be like half of their soul went with them and they'll..."

"Dad, that enough I think she gets it." Derek said, with a bit of anger and sadness in his voice, as he got up. He left the room leaving me sitting alone. I looked at Kit to see a sad look on his face. I decided to get up and go after Derek. When I caught up to him he seemed to stiffen. "You heard what he said and..."

"And what, do you think it changes anything or that I should be disgusted?" I said a bit irritated at him. When I got no response I walked up and touched his shoulders and said, "Well?"

"Chloe I'm not good enough for you. You deserve a hell of a lot better than me, so why would you want to be stuck with me? Just look, I have a bad temper and I could hurt you." he said, but a saw the tiniest bit of hope in his eyes that Id disagree with him.

"Your right, you do have a bad temper sometimes and you like to throw your weight around," I saw disappointment on his face and he lowered it in shame. "But your protective and would give your life for me, Simon, Kit, my aunt and hell even for Tori. Also that temper of yours I can deal with and the only reason you lose it with me is because I mess up. Derek I don't care that you're a werewolf, I like you because of you temper and bossiness. Sure we may have some problems but we always solve them."

"Really, so you don't mind being stuck with me?" He had a smile on his face like he had won the grand prize.

"No I'd be happy to be stuck with you"

**Again I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long please, please, please forgive me. I'm still looking for a Co- author so if anyone's interested its open... just give me idea of what you think should happen in the future of the story and ill choose the best one. Thanks for reading.**


	4. POLL

**Hey my lovely favs, I'm still looking for a co-author for this story. I will try to update once a week if not it will be at the most every two weeks. (depends on if i have time to write) like if I forget I probibly have the chapter done but have forgotton to update so thats one of the reason i need a co-author (to kick my butt when I forget and help write the storie). also I'm having a poll on what of 5 names I should give a female character that ill introduce soon. the poll is up on my profile page and will end on the 21 of march.**

**Cutiewolves**


	5. Change

**So here is the next chapter. Just a reminder that I have a poll going on for this story. Also I don't own the Darkest Powers or its characters (sigh).**

**C POV**

It's been about two weeks now since Kit had talked to me and Derek. Derek was still a bit concerned that I'd change my mind on the decision to stay with him. I've had to tell him a few times that I don't care about what Kit said, that it doesn't change how I think or feel about him.

I was currently sitting on the ground beside Derek as he Changed. It was hard trying to convince Kit not to come. We knew that they didn't 'enjoy' the site of the change and were fearful of Derek when he was a wolf. They just couldn't see that it was still Derek inside and they disgusted for thinking otherwise. Derek wasn't comfortable Changing with them there, probably because he could sense their fear. After explaining that he wasn't comfortable with him there Kit finally agreed to let us go alone. Though my aunt hated the idea and thought Derek should go alone (know why would I leave him alone when he needed me most). She wasn't happy about us dating either, but I wasn't going to let her sway me. She had to realize that I'm not the same girl she use to know and that I lov….. I like Derek.

Rubbing his shoulder I could feel the course fur turning into long soft black fur. I ran my up and down his shoulders to have a better feel, I love the feel of his fur. Sometimes, when we are alone, after his change we fall asleep and my head uses him as a pillow and I can hear his heartbeat. Moments like those always make me feel the calmest.

With one last groan Derek's back shot up, than there stood my green eyed black wolf. Teasing him I said, "Do you want to play fetch Derek?" Laughing when he growled at me probably telling me to shut up, after all I am pretty good at telling what he is trying to say, but sometimes it's fun to pretend not to. So I go and pick up a stick and say, "Ok you ready?" Giving me another growl he bumped into me making me land on my butt. He then gives me a different kind of growl, one that meant that he was laughing at me. Glaring at him I said, "Fine I get it you don't want to play". Faking a pout, he came over and nudged me cheek as if to say I'm sorry.

Smiling I tried to push him over, but he realized what I was up to and jumped away. Hearing my giggle he gave me a playful growl. He got down getting ready to pounce, realizing what he was about to do I got up and began to back away. I wasn't fast enough and soon he had me pinned to the ground. Trying to push him off you'd think would be a waste of time, but I still tried and failed.

He gave me a grunt saying that I should give up. Turning my head up to look at him and said, "I'm not letting you win." I struggled some more but my efforts got me nowhere. I felt the rumble of his laughter and the playful growls he would give.

Then I decided to stop my struggles and wait till he relaxed a bit. Taking the bait, he relaxed, thinking that I had finally given up. Quickly I pushed him off me (well somewhat), not expecting it Derek lost his balance and fell. I got up quickly and got a few feet between us. Turning around I looked at him to see what he was doing. Shaking the shock from his face he got back on his feet and looked at me. Giving a grumble that meant 'well played' and 'can't believe I fell for that'. He then gave me a grunt, telling me to stay here, grabbing his clothes in his mouth; he went into the bush to change back. Laughing I sat down on a log and waited for him.

After a while I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist form behind. Tilting my head back I looked into Derek's eye, they still showed excitement from the Change. Walking around Derek sat down beside me keeping his arms around me the whole time.

"Did you have fun?" I asked with a giggle.

Smiling he bent his head down and gave me a kiss. "Yay, but I prefer the end when I get to sit down and spend some alone time with you." Pulling me closer to him, I cuddled up to him.

We stayed like that for a while, before I pulled back and asked him, "Derek how do werewolves mark there mates?" Even though I didn't care about what Kit said I was still curious on the subject, since Kit didn't know. I felt him stiffen behind me and not answering my question, so I said, "You don't have to tell me I was just curious about it." I looked down away from his face to hide my disappointment.

Sighing, Derek tilted my face back up to look at him. "I'll tell you."

**Please review and vote on the poll. The next chapter is going to be in Derek's POV. **


	6. Poll WINNER!

**Hey the votes are in and the name that the new female character will have is Alexandra. They were all very close (almost had a tie) these are the places they got**

**1. Alexandra**

**2. Rebecca**

**3. Samantha**

**4. Kahlen**

**5. Maranda**

**With in the next couple of chapters Alexandra will be introduced with a shocking surprize.**

**Cutiewolves**


	7. Marking

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter and as promised it's in Derek's POV. In the next chapter our new character, Alexandra, will be introduce and you'll never guess who she is and what part she plays. **

**I don't own the Darkest Powers or its characters, no matter how much everyone wishes to, but Kelley Armstrong does.**

**D POV.**

I was hoping she wouldn't ask me. I've been fearing this moment since my dad talked to us.

I decided not to answer her, hoping she would drop it. I heard her tell me that I didn't have to, but I hear the disappointment in her voice and saw it in her eyes before she looked away to hide it.

With a sigh, making up my mind, I tilted her head up looking in her eyes and said, "I tell you." I could see her eyes brighten up and a smile grace her face. Oh how I loved her smile and gorgeous blue eyes. That's why I probably gave in, I hated to see her sad or hurt.

The reason I didn't want to tell her was because I feared that it would scare her away. That she would become disgusted with me. I know it's crazy to think that, she's the only person who is truly not afraid of me, would treat me like a human and always supported me. She'd sit through every Change with me, just to be there for me. That's why, I'm scared that telling her will change everything and would push her away, but she'd find out eventually so why not sooner than later.

"I don't know all the details, only the basic. Ok?" I looked at her to see her nod. I waited till we got comfortable before I continued. "Like wolves, werewolves mate for life. So to show that someone is our mate we mark them so others know."

I looked at her to see what she was thinking and if I should continue. She seemed interested and looked at me to continue. "The marking happens when we are having sex and if we wish to take the person as our mate we bite them. We don't just choose who we want as our mate we just know that that person is. We feel differently around them then with anyone else. It's like it's a built in instinct that that's the person our wolf wishes to have. She's our soul mate." I waited to see if she had any questions and she did.

"I thought if a werewolf bit someone, that person would become a werewolf as well?" Chloe asked. The question took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting it, but I should have. "You told me that when a werewolf's saliva enters the blood stream it changes the person into one as well."

"Usually that's what would happen, but when marking a mate it's different. I don't know why, but it is." I answered. Taking a deep breath I got ready to tell her the last part about marking I knew. "Also when we mark our mate, we become her life mate to. She won't be able to and wouldn't want to be with anyone else. In other words we are together forever, neither one can or would want to leave the other." This was the part I was scared of telling her, but probably the most important thing to tell her.

I couldn't look her in the eyes, fearing her reaction. She didn't say anything for a while and I thought she didn't want to talk to me. When I was just about to get she said, "So that's why you didn't want to tell me. You thought I would become disgusted with you or something." That made me look at her. When I did I didn't see disgust in her eyes, but understanding and a bit of laughter, which confused me a bit. "Derek, I don't care what you say about marking and mating. I'll say this though, yes it did shock me a little that's why I didn't say anything for a while, I didn't know what to say. Also it's not something I am ready for yet, but one day I may be. If we become mates then we do, if not we don't. That doesn't change how I feel about us being together right now."

What she said didn't really shock me, but did at the same time. It's just like Chloe to say something like that. Happy I grabbed her in a big hug. Standing up I took her hand and said, "We should get going before it gets too late." Looking at her she nodded and smiled glad that I didn't question her thoughts.

When we arrived home we were greeted at the door by my father and an angry look Lauren. I knew she didn't like it when Chloe came with me for my Changes thinking that I was going to hurt her, but Chloe made it clear to her that she was going that there was nothing she could do.

Chloe stepped in front of me and asked, "Derek why don't we watch a movie tonight?" Nodding, we walked in to the living room. Tori was in the room at the time and looked up.

"How was it taking Derek for his walk Chloe? Did he behave himself?" Usually it would piss me off when she made comments like that, but I have gotten use to them. Still Chloe squeezed my hand. Ignoring her I walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for Chloe to choose a movie. She put the movie in and sat beside me. I didn't pay much attention to the movie and didn't know what it was call. All I could think about was how Chloe was snuggled up beside me and the smell of her hair.

When the movie was over I said, "Good night Chloe." Wishing me a good night she gave me a kiss and we went to bed. The next morning when I woke up, I could hear a lot of noise coming from down stairs. Walking down I saw everyone at the table. Chloe came walking over to me.

I saw that there was someone I didn't know and stepping in front of Chloe I got on the defensive side. The girl looked at me and said, "Hello." I gave her a glare then looked a dad.

"Derek, this is Alexandra" He said, waving his hand towards the girl.

**There you go. Please review and give me any ideas you may have. Thanks you to all my readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Alexandra

**Hey everyone, thank you to all my reviewer and readers. Here is the next chapter of my story.**

**Now we all know that Kelley Armstrong is the wonderful creator of the Darkest Powers and its characters, but I am the creator of the new character Alexandra.**

**D POV**

"Derek it has been awhile." She said in a sweet voice, but I didn't trust her and had no reason to.

"Dad, why is she here in our house and how does she know me?" I said through gritted teeth. I didn't like a stranger in my territory. Even if she looks harmless she could still be a spy or something, and I wasn't taking any chances. I just got my father back, I'm with the best girl in the world, to whom I don't deserve, and I am NOT having it taken away from me.

"Ouch, that hurts Derek. You honestly don't remember me? Even if we haven't seen each other since we were children. I've never forgotten." The girl Alexandra, if that was her real name, said. She had a hurt look in her eyes. I took a moment to study her; she had bright blue eyes and shoulder length, wavy black hair. I felt Chloe squeeze my arm and looking down her eyes told me to calm down and listen to her.

"No, I've never seen you before. Now tell me who you are exactly before I throw you out." I spat at her. It was probably rude of me, but I didn't know her and didn't really want to. She looked heart broken by my words, which confused me. Not many people would have that look when they meet me, it was usually fear, and it didn't look as if she was acting. I looked over at dad to see him biting his bottom lip. At seeing this I knew he was keeping something and I wanted to know what is was. "Dad, who is she? You know don't you."

He hesitated before answering me. "She's your twin sister Derek." To say I was shocked was an understatement. It was obvious by the way he said it that he has known for a while and was scared of me finding out. I should ask him why he kept it from me but I'll deal with that later.

Looking at her, "Why are you here and how did you find us?" I asked her, in a calmer voice this time. The shock from finding out that she was my sister was still there, but was beginning to fade.

"I've been looking for you for years Derek." She said. There was a bit of sadness in her voice that told me she feared that she never would. "I found out that Kit had taken you, so I got a friend to hack into the Edison Group data base and get a photo of him. Well the other day I saw him at a store and fallowed him here." Before I could ask how she knew all this and how they could have hacked into the Edison Group data base she said, "I'll explain it all later."

I was about to say something, when Chloe interrupted, "We should give them some alone time to talk." I was surprised at what she said, but she just looked up at me smiling and winked. "I think you two have some things to talk about alone and you, Derek, probably have some question you wish to ask her."

I looked at my dad to see him nod, "Chloe is right. Why don't we all go out for breakfast and let these two talk alone for a while?" Everyone nodded, even Lauren, who would usually complain.

After they left, we sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple minutes. Finally I decided to break the silence, "So, your my sister Alexandra?" I asked.

"Yes, and call me Alex." She replied.

"Why would you come looking for me when it was our family that gave me to the Edison Group?"

"Regardless to what you may think Derek. You were never given to the Edison Group. In fact, our family tried to keep you away from them"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked confusion in my voice.

**A POV**

His question didn't surprise me. After all he didn't seem to remember life before the Edison Group. His appearance and personality hasn't seemed to change since we were separated. His black hair and green eyes were unmistakable and I'd recognize him anywhere still to this day. It makes me sad that he doesn't remember me; I haven't forgotten him for even one day and we use to be inseparable. I wouldn't be able to forget even if I tried.

"I'll start from the beginning since you don't remember any of it. Now this may be a long story so can you keep any question till the end please?" I asked.

"OK, but first can you give me one thing that may prove that you are actually my sister?" Derek asked.

Rolling my eyes at him I tried to think of something that would still be the same. "You like the smell of vanilla and strawberries, but this is something you don't want people to know because you think it is to girly." I stated. Whenever I was scared at night I used to go to his room to sleep with him. He would always tell me he love how I smelled like vanilla and strawberries, but if I told anyone I would live to regret it. By the look on his face I was correct. I could see a slight blush begin to creep its way to his face.

"May I start?" I asked in a satisfied voice. Not wanting to talk, he just nodded his head for me to start. "OK so we lived with our mother and cousin, Sara. We moved around a lot because there were people after you. We didn't know who they were at the time. Our mother died when we were almost one and Sara had to take care of us, she was 16 at the time. The story starts two years later when we were three…

**There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. And surprise Alex is Derek's twin sister….. not someone who came to try to steel him. Please review my lovely fans**


	9. Past

**I know it's been awhile since I updated. I had writers block. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I have about the next 4 chapter writen done so the udates shouldn't take as long as this one.**

_**Flashback: Alex's POV**_

"_Derek, let's play hide and seek!" I said, getting up from the couch. It was boring just sitting around. I wanted to have some fun. It was hard to make friends when you had to move all the time because bad people were after my brother. My brother was special, I don't know why but apparently he is a werewolf or something. Anyways playing hide and seek would give me a chance to explore our new home. We had just moved here a week ago and I love to explore._

"_OK, why don't you go and hide and I'll go and tell Sara what we are doing." Derek said. He was obviously tiered of just sitting around too. This would also give him a chance to get out for a bit and have some fun. _

_ As he went to tell Sara, I went outside to hide. I had to find a good hiding spot because he usually found me easily. He would always say that the smell of vanilla and strawberries was unmistakable and has always sold me out. I walked all over the place to make it hard for him to track my sent. After a while I found a little cave and crawled into it._

_ It was really dark in the cave and the ground was wet. It didn't smell nice either. I could still see outside of the cave and that made it a little less scary for me. Finding a soft dry place, I sat down and waited for Derek to find me. _

_ After about five minutes I could hear the sound of someone's footsteps crackling in the forest. Usually when Derek is walk you wouldn't be able to hear his feet touching the ground at all. He was really good at sneaking up on someone without them knowing his present. _

_ Curious to see who was coming I peeked my head out for a look. The person I saw wasn't Derek but two men in black suits. They had a tag on the front of the suit but I couldn't read from where I was. I decided to get a closer look to see what the tag said and what they were saying. _

_ I got close enough to hear them but I only heard one of them say, "Derek" before I got pulled back. A hand was across my mouth to stop me from screaming, then the person whispered in my ear, "It's me Alex, so don't struggle. Just stay quiet and follow me." He said. I immediately recognized the voice to be Derek's. He brought us to a bush that would keep us hidden from the men, but we could still hear them. _

_ "Derek who are they and how do they know you? Are they the ones who are after you?" I asked. _

_ "I don't know who they are Alex, but I think they are after me. They were at the house talking to Sara and said they were from the Edison Group and they wanted to know where I was. By the look on her face I'd say she wasn't happy they were there. So I left before I saw anymore." He said. He had a worried look on his face and I knew that something was going to happen._

_ Suddenly a hand was on both me and Derek. "Hey, I found him." The man that had us said. The other two started to get closer, but before they got to us Derek got free and grabbed the man's arm and made him let go of me. Giving me a push he told me to run. We ran but soon we were surrounded by six men. They all had guns and one of them grabbed me. He was holding me against his chest with a tight grip making sure I couldn't escape from him._

_ "When I say go I want you to run…." Derek started to mouth. _

_ "There's no point in running Derek." A woman's voice interrupted. "Even if you escape, we will still be able to get your sister and you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to now would you. I want you to come with us willingly and if you do we wouldn't do anything to your sister. If you don't, well you don't want to know what will happen to her." The women had short brown hair she was wearing dark sunglasses so I couldn't see her eyes, but she didn't look nice. _

_ Derek started to walk over to her. I knew he was going to do what she asked; he would never let someone hurt me. "Don't Derek. Just run!" I said knowing that he wasn't going to listen to me, but I had to try._

**Present: Derek's POV**

Alex had a sad look in her eyes. I knew that what she was saying was most likely but I honestly don't remember any of it. The Edison Group must have done something to me to make me forget.

"What happened to you after they took me?" I asked. I had to know what happened to her.

"They took me with you and dropped me off at an orphanage. I lived there till I was 10 and then I started to live with the friend that helped me find you." She said.

**Please review and see you in the next chapter! 3**


End file.
